Clue: Murder At Boddy Manor
by Kenneth Hand
Summary: The Clue characters, as usual, are arguing, this time over what movie to watch in the Lounge. Mr. Boddy finds himself caught in the middle and ends up getting killed. Who did it? Where? With what?
1. Chapter 1

MURDER AT BODDY MANOR

WRITTEN by KENNETH HAND

June 19, 2003

GUESTS:  
Ms. Scarlet Col. Mustard Mrs. White Mr. Green Mrs. Peacock Prof. Plum

WEAPONS:  
Knife Revolver Rope Wrench Lead Pipe Candlestick

ROOMS:  
Hall Lounge Dining Room Kitchen Ball Room Conservatory Billiard Room Library Study

SECRET PASSAGES:  
Conservatory - Lounge Kitchen - Study

The guests and Mr. Boddy decided to rent a movie one night, during the guests' weekend visit. They were discussing which movie to rent in the Lounge.

"I say we get a romantic comedy!" said Ms. Scarlet, who was laying sideways on the love seat. "How about 'My Best Friend's Wedding'?"

As if we haven't all seen that one a million times, thought Mrs. White, as she offered Ms. Scarlet more coffee.

"I have to disagree," said Col. Mustard in a very stately manner. "The only films worth watching are westerns! How about a John Wayne?"

Mr. Green rolled his eyes. "When I had insomnia a year ago, I rented John Wayne movies to help me fall asleep!"

Col. Mustard pulled out the Lead Pipe. "Mr. Green, if you don't take that back, I'll..." he said, all red in the face.

Mr. Boddy stepped between Mustard and Green. "Now, gentlemen, I'm sure we can sort this out in a civil manner. Mr. Green, what would you suggest we watch?"

Mr. Green took a step back and smiled. "There's nothing like a good suspense film to get the blood a-boiling. How about 'The Fugitive'?"

"How rude!" declared Mrs. Peacock. "A movie about a fugitive? What you need, Mr. Green," she said, pointing to him and taking a step in his direction, "is a classic! I say, 'Gone With the Wind'!"

"What about you, Professor Plum?" asked Mr. Boddy. "What would you like to rent?"

"Pardon me?" said Plum, who was in the middle of reading a book about molecular neuroscience. "Oh... I like documentaries. How about a good documentary about the dinosaurs? A new one just came out."

"I think we can rightfully say," said Mrs. Peacock in a huff, "that none of us enjoys the types of movies that any of the other guests enjoy."

They all agreed and started arguing over which type of movie was best.

Mr. Boddy loosened his bow-tie. He supposed he was in for a long night.

As the other guests argued about the movies, the guest with the Rope,  
who hadn't yet spoken, left the Lounge and entered the Kitchen, where she also picked up the Knife.

Ms. Scarlet exited the Lounge as well, flustered. "If we're not going to watch a movie that I like, then I'm out of here!"

She entered the Library where she picked up the Wrench.

Another guest, who was holding the Revolver and who didn't like westerns,  
suspense films, or classics, exited the Lounge via the secret passage and entered the Conservatory.

The guest who liked western films left the room and entered the Billiard Room.

Mrs. Peacock left the Lounge and entered another room that has not yet been mentioned. She was also carrying a weapon that has not yet been mentioned.

The guest who liked suspense films was left alone in the Lounge with Mr.  
Boddy.

"Well, Boddy, looks like it's just you and I to watch the movie!" he said,  
and Mr. Boddy, who was worried that the other guests were angry with him,  
nodded uncertainly. They headed out of the Lounge to the Hall, to leave to rent the movie.

The lights went out.

Mr. Boddy left Mr. Green in the Hall to find candles.

The only guest with two weapons entered the Ball Room, where a guest with one weapon was just leaving. They did not hear each other.

The guest in the Library left the Library and entered the Study.

The guest with the Revolver entered the room that the guest with two weapons had entered first after leaving the Lounge.

Mrs. Peacock re-entered the Lounge, searching for Mr. Boddy.

The guests in the Kitchen and Study traded rooms via the Secret Passage; and in the Secret Passage they ran into each other, trading weapons by mistake.

"Where's Mr. Boddy?" one asked.

"Try the Lounge," replied the other, and they continued on their way.

Mr. Green was then knocked out by the blunt weapon of a guest who was searching for more weapons. Not finding any on Green, she dragged him to the Hall closet.

"That's for not liking classics!"

Mr. Boddy entered the Ball Room, where, unbeknownst to him, the only guest with two weapons began to follow him. She followed him into the Kitchen, where she crashed into the guest who was hiding in the shadows.

"You idiot!" cried Ms. Scarlet, and after stealing one of the other guest's weapons, she followed Mr. Boddy into the Secret Passage. The other guest remained in the Kitchen for a moment, and then followed Ms. Scarlet.

The lights came on instantly a moment later. Two guests were alone in the rooms they were in; one guest was unconscious in the Hall closet; and three guests had surrounded Mr. Boddy in the Study.

Mr. Boddy screamed and ducked out of the way just in time. Two of the guests who attacked him fell into each other instead, and fell unconscious. Their weapons fell to the floor.

The lights went back out.

Mr. Boddy ran to the Library where he locked one of the doors, but couldn't find the other in the dark.

Mrs. White dropped her weapon and picked up the one of the ones Ms. Scarlet had dropped. White tried following Mr. Boddy, but lost him and ended up back at the Lounge.

The guest with the Candlestick finally managed to light it, left her room and entered the Billiard Room, where she encountered a guest. They engaged in a brawl and the victor (who liked neither documentaries nor westerns) stole the other's weapon and knocked him/her unconscious. That guest left the Billiard Room and entered the Ball Room.

One of the guests who didn't like documentaries regained consciousness, picked up the Rope, and entered the Library, where Mr. Boddy was hiding in the shadows. She did not see him and left the room.

Then a guest (guest x) caught the light of the Candlestick (from guest y) as she walked by the Ball Room. Waiting outside the Ball Room door, guest x strangled guest y when guest y exited the room. Taking only the lit Candlestick, guest x entered the Conservatory.

Mr. Green regained consciousness, but not knowing where he was, he stood up, and knocked his head on the closet shelf. He fell back down unconscious.

Another guest also regained consciousness, but remained conscious and went to find a weapon. Out of sheer luck he entered the Study and discovered the two weapons which remained there. He took them, left the Study via the Secret Passage, and entered the Kitchen.

Just then a guest tried the locked Library door. Finding it locked, the guest knew Mr. Boddy was probably inside. She went to try the other Library door.

Mr. Boddy, hearing the guest try the locked door, knew the guest would be around to try the other door. After waiting for a moment, and knowing he was taking a great risk, he unlocked the door and left the Library; he entered the first room Mrs. Peacock had entered after she left the Lounge at the beginning of the story.

The guest in the Library scratched her head with the Revolver. Mr. Boddy had outsmarted her.

Meanwhile, Mr. Boddy was locking all of the Ball Room doors. Little did he know that a guest had snuck in an unlocked door and was approaching him from behind. The guest struck him dead with a blunt weapon.

The murderer did not like documentaries, classics, or westerns.

WHO KILLED MR. BODDY? WHERE? WITH WHAT?  



	2. Chapter 2

Mystery at Boddy Manor # 5

MS. SCARLET in the BALL ROOM with the CANDLESTICK

All the guests and Mr. Boddy start off in the Lounge. There we discover that Ms. Scarlet likes romantic comedies; Col. Mustard likes westerns and has the Lead Pipe; Mr. Green likes suspense films; Mrs. Peacock likes classics; Prof. Plum likes documentaries; and that none of the guests like any of the movies that the other guests enjoy.

Then the guest who hadn't yet spoken (Mrs. White), who possesses the Rope, goes to the Kitchen and picks up the Knife. Scarlet goes to the Library and picks up the Wrench. Plum goes to the Conservatory with the Revolver. Mustard goes to the Billiard Room with the Lead Pipe. Mrs. Peacock goes to an unnamed room (that we later discover is the Ball Room) with the remaining unmentioned weapon (the Candlestick). Mr. Green and Mr. Boddy go to the Hall.

The lights go out, and Mr. Boddy leaves the Hall, while Mr. Green stays.

The only guest with two weapons (Mrs. White) enters the Ball Room, where she sees Mrs. Peacock leaving (here we find out Mrs. Peacock went to the Ball Room after she left the Lounge, since none of the other guests went to the Ball Room).

The guest in the Library (Scarlet) goes to the Study.

"The guest with the Revolver entered the room that the guest with two weapons had entered first after leaving the Lounge." Prof. Plum enters the Kitchen.

Peacock enters the Lounge.

"The guests in the Kitchen and Study traded rooms via the Secret Passage; and in the Secret Passage they ran into each other, trading weapons by mistake."  
Plum enters the Study and Scarlet enters the Kitchen. Scarlet now has Revolver,  
Plum now has Wrench.

Mr. Green is knocked out and dragged to the closet by a guest who reveals herself as Mrs. Peacock by saying, "That's for not liking classics."

Mrs. White (the guest with two weapons) begins to follow Mr. Boddy in the Ball Room. In the Kitchen, White crashes into Scarlet. Scarlet steals a weapon and they all go through the secret passage.

The lights come on. The three guests surrounding Boddy are Plum (who was already in the Study), White, and Scarlet. Scarlet and Plum crash into each other. White drops her weapon and picks up what we later determine is the Revolver (from Scarlet). White then goes to the Lounge.

The guest with the Candlestick (Peacock) fights with Mustard in the Billiard Room and steals his Lead Pipe. (The victor doesn't like westerns,  
so it's not Mustard.) Peacock enters the Ball Room.

"One of the guests who didn't like documentaries regained consciousness, picked up the Rope, and entered the Library, where Mr. Boddy was hiding in the shadows. She did not see him and left the room." The Rope is in the Study with Scarlet and Plum; Scarlet (who didn't like documentaries) awakes and takes it.

"Then a guest (guest x) caught the light of the Candlestick (from guest y) as she walked by the Ball Room. Waiting outside the Ball Room door, guest x strangled guest y when guest y exited the room. Taking only the lit Candlestick, guest x entered the Conservatory." guest x is Ms. Scarlet, because guest x STRANGLES guest y.  
guest y is obviously Peacock. Although Peacock has both the Candlestick and Pipe,  
Scarlet only takes the Candlestick.

"Another guest also regained consciousness, but remained conscious and went to find a weapon. Out of sheer luck he entered the Study and discovered the two weapons which remained there. He took them, left the Study via the Secret Passage, and entered the Kitchen." This has to be Mustard, since Plum is already in the Study, and it has to be male ("he" entered...). Mustard takes the only weapons left (the Wrench and Knife).  
Mustard then enters the Kitchen.

Mr. Boddy then outsmarts Mrs. White (who has the Revolver) and goes to the Ball Room (the first room Peacock entered after the Lounge).

Mr. Boddy is murdered in the Ball Room. Ms. Scarlet is the culprit, since she has a blunt weapon (Candlestick). The other two guests with blunt weapons are Peacock and Mustard; Peacock is unconscious and Mustard likes westerns, which the murderer doesn't.  



End file.
